


Lemniscatum

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crack, Doggy Style, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Коракс просто хотел выяснить у братца секрет успеха, но получилось что получилось.Прехереси, без рыданий.Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Warhammer 2017.





	

Русса любили женщины, а Русс любил их любить. Это было непросто, с учётом разницы в габаритах, а также ряда физиологических особенностей, свойственных примарху. И всё же каким-то непостижимым образом Леману удавалось доставлять партнёршам такое удовольствие, что после «аудиенции» с повелителем Шестого легиона они выходили из его покоев, поддерживаемые слугами, с мечтательными улыбками на лицах. Во взгляде покидавших Русса женщин сквозило странное выражение, свойственное людям, которые только что прикоснулись к чему-то поистине божественному.  
Это было вдвойне удивительно, потому как другие примархи, хоть и имели порой связь со смертными — не особо важно, какого пола — никогда не могли достичь столь грандиозного эффекта. Вулкан как-то в момент откровенности даже признался, что летописица, мечтавшая о ночи с ним, просто с криком убежала из спальни, едва увидев, с чем ей придётся иметь дело. Впрочем, Вулкан её не винил.  
Братья долго гадали, в чём секрет Русса. Пробовали даже спросить напрямую, но Леман только загадочно ухмылялся и отвечал, что объяснить это невозможно — можно только познать в действии.  
Любопытство — не порок, а естественное свойство юного и пытливого ума. А потому неудивительно, что задавались вопросом многие, но выведать секрет решился лишь самый младший из найденных тогда примархов.  
Совместная кампания Шестого и Девятнадцатого легионов как раз закончилась, и не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы отметить блистательную победу вместе со старшим братом. Приняв волевое решение и пропустив вслед за этим пару кружек мьода для храбрости, Корвус придвинулся к Леману поближе. По-птичьи наклонив голову к плечу, он самым проникновенным голосом, на какой только был способен, поинтересовался, не хочет ли братец раскрыть свой секрет абсолютного успеха в постели.  
Русс посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
— Что, мелкий, и от тебя кто-то с воплями убежал?..  
Коракс такого вопроса не ожидал, а потому смутился. Должно быть, это смущение очень ярко отразилось на его лице, потому что Русс вдруг хлопнул младшего брата по плечу и заявил:  
— Ну ладно! Ещё по одной, и пойдём.  
После «ещё одной» ноги у Коракса начали слегка заплетаться, а мысли потекли размеренно, плавно и куда-то не туда. Русс обнял его за плечи и, помогая вписываться в повороты, увёл в свои покои.  
В покоях на просторном ложе, застеленном шкурами, развалился во весь рост гигантский волк. Он с утробным рычанием грыз большую кость, явно украденную с победного пиршества, придерживая её передними лапами. При виде Русса волк дёрнул хвостом и что-то проворчал, но кость из пасти не выпустил.  
— Фреки, сгинь отсюда! — велел Русс.  
Тварь проворно спрыгнула на пол и убралась восвояси, не забыв прихватить свой ужин.  
— Братец, — ласково произнёс Волчий Король, усаживая Коракса на край ложа, — ты хоть раз до этого в очко трахался? Представляешь, как это?  
Корвус уверенно кивнул.  
— Визжать будешь?  
— А надо?  
Русс как-то странно усмехнулся, обнажая клыки.  
— Это уж на твоё усмотрение. Хочешь — визжи.  
Он присел рядом, провёл пальцами по лицу Корвуса, очерчивая линию скулы, потом ниже, вдоль подбородка. А потом вдруг обеими руками убрал назад рассыпанные по плечам длинные волосы.  
— Снежная кожа, смоляные косы — на Фенрисе ты был бы первой морозной красавицей.  
Коракс не сразу понял, что брат делает с его волосами.  
— Вот, так лучше.  
Русс негромко рассмеялся, глядя, как брат ощупывает ловко сплетённую косу. Коса вышла не длинной, но очень толстой и тяжёлой.  
— Леман! — попробовал было возмутиться Корвус, но брат уже схватил его за плечи и привлёк к себе, лаская зубастыми волчьими поцелуями.  
В первое мгновение Коракс пробовал сопротивляться, но Русс легонько куснул его за губу, обдал шею горячим дыханием, лизнул нежную кожу за ухом — и вдруг оказалось, что сопротивляться совсем не хочется, наоборот.  
«Это, должно быть, какие-то волчьи феромоны», — отрешённо подумал Коракс, подставляя брату шею, чтобы тот лизнул его снова.  
Он и не знал, что это бывает так приятно — ласковые укусы, похожие на щипки, от которых по всему телу пробегает сладкая дрожь; прикосновения горячего и влажного языка к чувствительным местам — на запястьях, между ключиц, по линии роста волос на затылке…  
Русс как-то быстро, с ловкостью, которая приобретается только путём долгих тренировок, избавил от одежды их обоих. Коракс упустил момент, когда брат сорвал с него последний клочок ткани и повалил на шкуры, покрывавшие ложе.  
Леман обнюхивал его и лизал везде, словно пробуя на вкус. Облизал лобок и мошонку, лизнул головку торчащего члена, чем вызвал у Корвуса сдавленный вскрик, и, прервавшись на мгновение, хрипло приказал:  
— Ну-ка, перевернись.  
Корвус послушно выполнил просьбу. Брат заставил его приподняться и встать на четвереньки, расставив ноги пошире, после чего, громко дыша, принялся лизать его между ягодиц.  
Коракс застонал и подался ему навстречу. Русс, впрочем, не торопился. Не прерывая своих волчьих ласк, он медленно вставил брату в анус что-то влажное и твёрдое, но по размеру явно меньше, чем должен быть член.  
— Не дёргайся, — велел он, когда Корвус попытался вильнуть задом.  
Сперва тот хотел было сказать брату, чтобы тот не занимался ерундой, пытаясь растянуть ему задницу пальцами — он же примарх, в конце концов, а не девица. Но Русс куснул его за ягодицу, и Корвус понял, что лучше не спорить.  
Наконец прелюдия была окончена. Леман по-собачьи взгромоздился на брата, слегка придавив его всем немалым весом своего мускулистого тела. Его член, горячий и приятно влажный, очутился у Корвуса между ягодиц. Тот рефлекторно напрягся, и его ласково куснули за плечо.  
— Расслабь очко, мелкий, — велел Русс. — Не бойся.  
Коракс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, заставляя непослушные мышцы расслабиться. Русс вошёл в него, двигаясь медленно и размеренно, и теперь все приготовления отнюдь не показались Корвусу лишними. Член брата был огромен, пожалуй, гораздо больше, чем можно было ожидать. Он проникал всё глубже и глубже, даря ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения.   
Когда движение остановилось на миг, Коракс уже был на волосок от экстаза.  
Леман медленно двинулся вперед-назад, потом быстрее, но всё так же неглубоко, словно щадя непривычную к таким приключениям задницу брата. Но больше и не нужно было. Корвус застонал, чувствуя, что вот-вот вульгарно кончит, словно подросток, от одного осознания того, что его кто-то трахает.  
Член внутри него как будто продолжал увеличиваться в размерах, распирая изнутри. Русс сделал ещё несколько коротких фрикций, и Коракс, не выдержав, с криком кончил, добавив к волчьей слюне и шерсти на шкурах ещё немного естественных выделений.   
Леман с глухим рыком навалился на него, толкнулся ещё пару раз и тоже кончил, расслабленно повиснув на спине брата.  
С минуту, не меньше, они простояли так, не в силах пошевелиться. Русс пришёл в себя первым.  
— Ну, как тебе? — поинтересовался он, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Коракс спиной чувствовал биение его сердец и жар разгорячённого тела.  
— Потрясающе, — честно признался он. — У меня… никогда не было ничего подобного.  
Русс усмехнулся и лизнул его шею.  
— А теперь, — добавил Корвус, — может быть, ты с меня слезешь?  
Послышался странный лающий звук. Коракс не сразу понял, что это был смех — Русс смеялся, заливисто, впокат, хотя в происходящем вроде бы ещё мгновение назад не было ничего смешного.  
— Как пожелаешь, братец, — произнёс он наконец и, всё ещё посмеиваясь, снял свой вес со спины Корвуса.  
Но, вопреки ожиданиям последнего, член из его задницы вынимать не торопился.  
— Я думал, ты слезешь, — напомнил Коракс, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы увидеть, что происходит сзади. Не получилось.  
— Я слезаю.  
Русс выполнил какой-то акробатический номер. У Корвуса внутри неприятно потянуло, но член так и остался в его заднице. Он попробовал освободиться сам, но анус вдруг прошила резкая, острая боль, как будто в нём очутился не член примарха, а, по меньшей мере, ствол танкового орудия.  
— Не дёргайся, — послышался сквозь марево боли спокойный голос Русса. — Если попробуешь сейчас вырваться, задницу тебе будут штопать всем апотекарионом.  
— Что… Что за хрень? — с трудом выговорил Корвус, пытаясь расслабиться.  
Боль понемногу утихала. Возня сзади — тоже, словно Русс, наконец, нашёл удобную позу. Сверху он, по крайней мере, больше не наваливался.  
— Это называется «луковица», щенок, — довольным голосом пояснил Леман.  
Голос раздавался откуда-то не оттуда. Корвус предпринял очередную попытку изогнуться, чтобы разглядеть брата, и на этот раз ему удалось.  
Русс стоял к нему задом. Ягодицами к ягодицам.  
Как это вообще было возможно?..  
— Ты что сделал?! — вырвалось у Корвуса.  
— Слез с тебя, — в голосе брата звучало искреннее веселье. — Как ты и просил.  
— Я не это имел в виду! Вынь свой член у меня из задницы!  
Леман снова расхохотался.  
— Извини, мелкий, не могу. Если я это сделаю сейчас, ты, во-первых, будешь орать. Сильно орать. А во-вторых, у тебя будет разорвано очко.  
— Что у тебя там?.. — простонал Коракс. — Крючок? Распорки?  
— Я же сказал, — фыркнул Русс. — Всего лишь луковица. Такой узел посередине члена. Когда я кончаю, она увеличивается в несколько раз.  
— Это и есть твой секрет?  
Повисла секундная пауза. Корвус в красках представил, как брат закатывает глаза.  
— Мой секрет в том, что я отличный любовник, братишка, — гордо заявил Русс. — А луковица — просто приятное дополнение к моим талантам. Хотя некоторые девочки от неё тащатся.  
— И долго они у тебя в такой позе тащатся? — мрачно поинтересовался Корвус.  
— Пока эрекция не спадёт.  
— Так подумай о чём-нибудь, от чего у тебя падает!  
Леман вновь расхохотался.  
— Мелкий, у меня ни от чего не падает!  
— Я что, должен всю оставшуюся вечность простоять раком, упираясь в твою задницу? — огрызнулся Коракс.  
— Не бойся, не всю. Через час пройдёт. Или через два, — судя по голосу, Леман мечтательно улыбнулся. — У тебя такие роскошные косы…  
— Ну ты и скотина, — с чувством сказал Коракс, вызвав у брата новый приступ веселья.  
Краем уха он уловил какой-то новый звук и прислушался. Сверхтонкий слух позволил ему различить шаги за переборкой — кто-то стремительно приближался к каюте.  
Коракс тихо понадеялся, что изгнанный с ложа волк не ушёл далеко и обязательно вцепится в рожу тому, кто рискнёт сейчас заглянуть в покои примарха. Но его ждало жестокое разочарование.  
На пороге появился, никем не задержанный и не съеденный, Герит Аренди собственной персоной.  
— Корвус, — начал он явно заранее заготовленную речь, — ты не отвечал по воксу, и… — тут командир Теневых Стражей, видимо, утратил дар речи, и замер, ошарашенно созерцая открывшуюся ему картину.  
Коракс не мог винить его за любопытство. В самом деле, когда ещё увидишь двух абсолютно голых примархов, стоящих на четвереньках задами друг к другу?.. Нужно было срочно спасать положение.  
— Герит, — произнёс он предельно спокойным тоном, хотя чувствовал, что это едва ли поможет, — это не то, что ты подумал…  
— Это фенриссийская народная игра! — перебил его Русс. — «Тяни-Толкай» называется.  
— И кто побеждает? — поинтересовался шокированный Аренди.  
— Дружба побеждает, — выдохнул Коракс. — Герит, закрой дверь с той стороны. Мы позже это обсудим.  
Аренди скрылся из виду, провожаемый хохотом Русса. Коракс обречённо застонал.  
— Никогда больше не поддамся на твою провокацию, — произнёс он. — Никогда!


End file.
